earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tanga
History (Submitted by Herald) Tanga: 1990 - 2011 Tanga is a peculiar character. Hailing from a distant planet on the other side of Reach space. Tanga's past is unknown, even to her. We know her birth date, name of her species, and her name only due to official Reach documentation obtained by the Lantern Corps. Tanga: 2011 One of Tanga's earliest retained memories was her entering a luxury space cruiser for a vacation. She does not recall where the cruise was headed or where it had departed from. The voyage had been mostly uneventful for the equivalent of five weeks of Earth. Aside from all the drinking, carousing, and partying, Tanga recalls nothing notable about this space cruise... that is until everything went black and cold. Tanga woke up adrift in space in the midst of the floating debris of a luxury space cruiser. Much to her surprise, she was able to survive the vacuum of space and had no clue how she was the only passenger still alive. With no clue how she got there, having lost all the memories prior to her boarding of the space cruiser and having gaps in her memories from the ship itself, Tanga went searching for a habitable planet. Without astrogation experience or a nav computer, Tanga wandered around the emptiness of space for months before she stumbled to a planet and upon her arrival, Tanga found herself compelled to expel strange organs out of her body through vomiting, pore excretion, and other means. When the decidedly nasty process was concluded, Tanga found herself to be hungrier than ever before. Hanging out on this planet. Hanging out on this planet for a few weeks, Tanga spent her time intercepting radio signals with her enhanced hearing and finding that her environment adaptive ability also allowed her to learn languages at an accelerated rate. With the language and culture mastered, Tanga borrowed some star charts and realized she was absolutely lost and had no idea of how to return home. During this revelation, Tanga realized that her memory loss and powers had changed her in more than simply physical ways. Tanga realized she was handling her strange situation in a much more blasé fashion than she should. Of course, this personality change meant she was entirely okay with this and Tanga moved on without a care. Tanga: 2011 - Present Bored of that backwater planet, Tanga moved on. She encountered dozens of other worlds. She had great adventures. More than once, she tried to be a hero, and had mixed results and lots of property damage. Her reputation eventually caught the attention of the Lantern Corps. The Oans sent Earth's Lantern Taskforce to intercept her in the summer of 2015 near the border between Oan and Reach space. Realizing she was not a threat but a nuisance, the Lanterns wanted to give her a pass but the Oans felt she was too dangerous to be left to her own devices. A compromise was made. The Lanterns were instructed to bring Tanga to Earth where a multitude of Lanterns could supervise her. If she could go a year without incident, she would be free to go. She lasted three days. Despite her track record, Rip Hunter thought she'd make an excellent addition to his team: the Legends. He promptly recruited her. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Pancake_Princess) Tanga is... well, she's trouble. The nicest thing I can say about her is she's funny, but her humor is not worth the hours spent nursing headaches she will no doubt give you eventually. Originally Hal was her handler but he gave the job to Guy after a week, who passed it to Kyle, who passed it to Simon, who gave it to me. If interested in being a Lantern intern, call me.Network Files: Tanga Threat Assessment Resources * Maguirean Physiology: Tanga is from a species native to a planet in the Reach Empire. ** Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Tanga's species evolved on a planet with a high number of jungle biomes. As a result, the species evolved with limber joints and increased reflexes. ** Enhanced Hearing: Tanga's ears are capable of discerning a wide range of sounds, including sounds outside the human range of hearing. Tanga can also intercept radio and cellular signals with concentration. * Joining to Vorpal Entity: Through some unknown means, possibly tied to her memory loss, Tanga has become bonded to an entity comprised of vorpal energy. ** Cosmic Awareness: Tanga can sense the presence of cosmic power or anomalies. She is also able to comprehend matters which most cannot. ** Enhanced Cosmic Resilience: Tanga is highly resistant to cosmic powers and influences. ** Enhanced Physical Resilience: Tanga is much more durable to physical hardship than she appears. Also, Tanga does not age, heals quicker than normal, and rarely falls ill. ** Enhanced Strength: Tanga's strength is truly amazing to behold. When not channeling her power directly, she usually can exert Class II levels of Strength. When allowing vorpal energy to empower her muscles, she becomes much stronger, putting her in Class VII ability. ** Environmental Adaptation: The vorpal entity inside Tanga has altered her anatomy considerably, adjusting her biology as required to survive any environment she has exposed herself to thus far, including the environment of space. These adaptations can occur almost instantly but will dissolve shortly after they are no longer required to sustain her life. The process by which she expels these adaptations is... well, let's just say it is by no means pleasant to bear witness to. ** Vorpal Blast: By channeling her internal reserves of vorpal power, Tanga can emit a vorpal blast from her hands or eyes. This looks much like a pink or purple light. It also gives off a potent "strawberry"-like scent in its wake. ** Vorpal Field: Tanga can erect a stationary bubble, dome, or wall of vorpal energy in her proximity. She must concentrate to sustain the protective construct, but its durability seems to be only limited by her will. ** Vorpal Flight: Tanga can, as she puts it, "suspend her relationship with gravity", which allows her to levitate in place or fly. She claims to be capable of FTL speeds but adds she has personally sworn off going that fast due to a "past incident on Nivek 3". While it could be true, she has never been documented as going any faster than Mach 7. It's probably for the best that she usually stays grounded nowadays as she's known to be a distracted flier, and is prone to leaving holes in buildings. * Obscure Knowledge: Tanga knows a lot about planets that even the Lantern Corps do not have records of. Her knowledge of these "Weird Worlds" and its cultures, technology, and creatures have been useful. Weaknesses * Cthonic Energy: In theory, Cthonic energy would counter her own. * Tanga: In reality Tanga is her own worst enemy. She is easily distracted and rather immature. Analytics * Physicality: 7 - Legendary * Occult: 7 - Legendary * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent Trivia and Notes Trivia * Tanga has a Threat Assessment ranking of 151, marking her as an Apex Threat. Notes * Tanga's knowledge of "Weird Worlds" is a nod to her first appearance: Weird Worlds, Vol. 2 #1. Links and References * Appearances of Tanga * Character Gallery: Tanga Category:Characters Category:The Legends Members Category:Aliens Category:Violet Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Purple Skin Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Dannyzen Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Submitted by Herald Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:Occultism Category:Height 6' 2" Category:27th Reality Category:Apex Threat